


The Road I chose

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feral Negan, Fluff, Happy Negan, Leader Simon, M/M, sad negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan’s death lies upon a road but when Simon comes across him he finds life instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing feral Negan and I love it! I may make it chaptered, IDK.

_There was a time when Negan’s shoes were torn and his feet aching. He was alone and tired, not sure he could kill one more walker. Ten had been killed by him in the last hour, his group dead for several months and running into a rotting corpse sounded like the best option. Staring at the hot asphalt ahead he saw another road to his right. He didn’t know which was safer or if he even welcomed such a refuge. Sighing he decided to take the road to the right and if death lied upon it so be it._

“Here I got you dinner.” Negan flinched at his disturbed silence but it was only Simon so he dug into his chicken and vegetables.

“Fork please Negan.” Blushing he picked up the silver tool and stabbed the vegetables.

“Was your day good?”

Negan nodded a yes.

“Did anybody bother you?”

He nodded a no gulping down water in his still full mouth of food. Simon saw it but said nothing.

His dinner finished he stared at his empty plate. This was the part he hated. Was he supposed to take his plate out? Go to bed? Speak to Simon though he knew he couldn’t?

Simon sat on a couch and read aloud from a book and Negan liked hearing him pronounce big words that he himself could never say correctly before. The voice he heard bark orders in anger and agitation was soft and deep, kind like a gentle rolling wave.

Staring at the moustached man he saw beauty and courage, no women were ever swarming him and it baffled Negan. He sat down to hear Simon’s honey voice. “Couch please.” It said instead.

Negan whined but Simon looked him dead on and patted the seat next to him. Shifting nervously foot to foot he looked at the spot next to the man who saved him and pouted.

“Negan.” The man sighed loudly. “It’s been six months. Give me something.”

It had been six months with Simon? Maybe he meant something else about that date and he looked down distressed, that heavy thump that threatened to explode inside him was back and he breathed deeply like it would help.

Simon saw a gentle sway start. Negan could be one of his men but instead he was like an abused dog. He hated it but also knew not everyone could heal in short time. “Okay the floor is fine.”

Simon read aloud again turning through finished pages but Negan’s tall frame towered over him. It was annoying not in it’s rejected order but in why the floor was now too much also.

Five long pages later Negan sat by him, a sliver of space between them. Simon smiled but didn’t look up. Sleepy yawning started beside him eventually. Like an actual dog Negan slept on a pallet on the floor by his bed, he didn’t bark when he felt Simon was threatened but he did shove. Simon shook his head at the thought of Negan being his guard dog.

Simon was always patient with him. Negan knew something was wrong with him but he had witnessed so much varied violences including his group being eaten alive by monsters and when one came for him on that road he closed his eyes in a welcome but Simon shot the monster dead and checked him over as he shook. His first words telling him he would be okay and so far he had been with Simon beside him.

When he was first found he couldn’t speak to push any word out, he tried in the shower alone when Simon ordered him a bath but he couldn’t. Slow tears escaped though, it had been so long since he he cried he was scared something else was wrong with him but his hazy mind reminded him he did used to do that a lot, his group did too. Simon gave him a pen and in thick, heavy scribbling he remembered how to spell his name, the leader spoke them out loud skeptically but he nodded a yes, it was his name.

Simon believed him ever since and called him that. “I know it’s been a hard road Negan but you will feel better in time.”

Negan believed anything Simon told him and he leaned into the chest beside him and breathed out trying on a small smile that felt wrong on him but he kept it there though Simon couldn’t see it. It wasn’t for him anyway but then he realized the nice man did deserve something.

His heart beat again too harsh, loud in his ears but he coughed out at his dry unused throat. “Thank you Simon.”

Simon’s chest breathed in and out evenly pushing his head with it as he closed his eyes tightly. “No problem Negan. You’re safe here and it’s your home.” Long fingers threaded through his growing hair humming some soft tune he didn’t know. Negan’s heart slowed down to a steady safe pace again and he smiled just a bit wider. Maybe Simon would let them both sleep like this on the couch tonight.

Fingers carded through his hair, Simon’s heart loud and clear making a beat along with his humming. Negan’s heavy eyes drooped to slumber. Simon stayed up watching him a while longer then adjusted himself underneath as comfortably as possible with the steadily gained weight of Negan. He kissed the top of his head and looked forward to Negan’s next spoken words.

One day he knows Negan will be his, they will hold conversations and he will hear his warm laugh. They will be together and Negan will be whole again and so will he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How they met!

Negan chose the road to the right not caring if it was wrong at this point. He hurt, his cut feet and aching legs but also his heart. These monsters took everything good away leaving death at every turn, after losing so many he shouldn’t have gotten close to death seemed to be his only wish. Dwight happily called them Negan’s crew like he wasn’t just running and hiding along with them. One day it wasn’t enough, staying on the run got everyone killed. When he closed his eyes he saw blood and screaming, the knife he stabbed into Dwight’s head and then his wife’s .

A monster came at him and he held his knife limply, there were two options try to kill it though he was weak or stab himself so he wouldn’t become one. Part of him thought it would be easy to become this same rotten creature but he may would take innocent lives wtih him as well. Lunging forward tirdely his knife slipped effortlessly into the walker, he graoned at another coming with a third behind it. Negan starred and dropped his weapon, he was tired. Lucille was waiting for him along with all those other people he let die.

A gun rang out making him shrink back, it had been a long time since he heard that sound and there was a moustached man, a glint shinning upon his eyes and smirk on his lips. “Youre welcome.” The man said with too much ego and sauntered to him picking up the knife and slipping in in a sheath. “You won’t be needing that right this minute.” 

Some more men came out aiming a gun at him and it was welcomed. 

“What’s your name?”

That Negan knew but when he opened his mouth a dry cracked sound came out causing his throat to burn and heart to ache. It fellt too much and he shut his mouth to shrink in more.

“Well that’s rude. I’m SImon.” The stranger stalked over holding a hand out but he didn’t realize it was supposed to be taken. “Are you slow? You don’t look slow.”

Negan grunted and rellization dawned on the man’s face. “Oh are you mute?”

So it wasn’t realization.

“Come follow me. I’ll feed you and if you’re good let you have a bath.”

Looking at the dead monster on the road he followed behind Simon not knowing it would become a common thing.

The building was too suffocating, the air cool air pushing out of ducs made his flesh tingle in pain and the echoes across the walls had him pushing against the wall with his head trying to hide in an open hallway. Simon tapped on his shoulder and he flinched, why didn’t he leave him be to die? “It’s okay. We’re going to get you a bath.”

It wasn’t okay so Negan pushed further into the wall bumping his head hard against it. 

“Hey none of that.” SImon’s voice dropped several octaves and patted his back, it was light but firm almost soothing. “Just folow me.” 

With no other choice Negan followed Simon, he had a nice firm ass, it didn’t baffle him to think it.

The shower that Simon ordered with expectations it be done was hot, soaking tired sore muscles and light pink of small cuts swirled down the drain. Staring mesmerized he added more soap to his dirt laden torso, it was bright pink but beautiful, a shade not seen by Negan in many months and inhaling deep he burst into tears. 

Wiping a tear with fingers and sucking on it he found it salty, he was broken but that was no mystery. A waterfall formed of fat rolling tears that washed away with droplets of water and unlike the pink he didn't know where they ended or began on the tub floor. It wasn’t normal to have water slip from your eyes but then he laughed, manic almost because he forgot. Tears they were called and they used to be in abundance but then living alone was so hard there was no time.

Raking through memories he couldn't decipher how long he had been alone and SImon didn’t seem scary but if this leader of this group called The Saviors was going to be kill him that was okay.

A knock on the bathroom door had him jumping. “Here's some clothes.”

Huddling in the steamy spray the door closed just as quickly as opening and he peeked out to see fresh clothes. Faintly remembering to dry off he did so and dressed.

Walking out Negan took in the surroundings for the first time. It was a large room with a lavish bed and tv as well as furniture, it was all Simons. 

“Why don’t you sit down?”

Looking at the hard floor Negan sat, it was better than dirt or worse, wet ground but Simon pouted and picked up post its and a pen. “What’s your name?”

On the pad Negan wrote a line with his left hand and it felt wrong so switched the pen to his right and scribbled. The feel was foreign and he wrote a series of lines again confused and tried to remember his name. Tapping into his consciousness he pulled the sticky note away and wrote on another. ‘Negan.’

Simon whistled and looked at him in disbelief mouthing the word with no sound. “Negan?”

Nodding once Simon sighed but then he grinned, shiny teeth emerged beyond a sea of salt and pepper. “Negan. I like that, it’s fitting.”

Smiling small Negan stayed on the floor as Simon chatted away. An extra blanket was folded at the end of the made up bed and maybe it would be his tonight in this very same spot.


End file.
